<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>’𝚂𝙸𝚁𝙴𝙽’ by TUNA_SUNA_RINTARO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708907">’𝚂𝙸𝚁𝙴𝙽’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNA_SUNA_RINTARO/pseuds/TUNA_SUNA_RINTARO'>TUNA_SUNA_RINTARO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>P1Harmony (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Puns, Crackheads tings, Cute Ending, Cutting, Depression, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, I'm gonna bust the biggest uwu, Instagram, Lack of Communication, M/M, Might be little space, Multi, No sexual shit they are minors, SO MUCH FLUFF, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Suicide Attempt, Terrible Humor, They are minors, Warning for cutting, cute relationship, funny stuff, shy keeho, to much fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNA_SUNA_RINTARO/pseuds/TUNA_SUNA_RINTARO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Keeho’s ‘son’ adds him to a group chat, and stuff happens. But will he be able to be comfortable around them or is his anxiety going to prevent it from happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jiung/Yoon Keeho, Choi Taeyang | Theo/Hwang Intak, Haku Shota | Soul/Kim Jongseob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>@Keehoe_Yoon </strong>Thank you to my son @Haku_Soul for taking the pic<strong> 😘</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>26.7k♥️ 10.6k💬</strong>
</p><p><strong>Haku_Soul </strong>Hyung~~~<br/>
<strong>Girlwithnojob </strong>Oppa is so hot<br/>
<strong>Babydoodles </strong>I love your brown hair<strong> 😍</strong><br/>
<strong>K_Won. </strong>Babes u is looking fine<strong> 😝</strong><br/>
<strong>Beomhwa </strong>period sir <strong>😌✊</strong><br/>
<strong>Jeongjimann </strong>We should meet up soon<br/>
<strong>Rat_Jiung ❤️❤️</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made Keeho shy, because I just feel like he would be a cute type of shy and he's so adorable. Love you guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t see what’s the big deal Shota” Keeho sighs, he was locked up in his apartment again, he isn’t the type of person to go out, but his only friend, Haku Shota made him leave the house just to see the best view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung~~” Shota whined, “You should go out more, your famous on Insta, people want to see you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shota rolled around in is bed, they were on facetime together, and yet again Keeho was in his apartment once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shota I’m not sociable like you, and most people only like me because of my looks” Keeho bit his lip, he hid his face with his hoodie, “You should probably stop being friends with me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoon Keeho don’t say that” Shota sat up, he looked at Keeho,“You're my hyung and I care about you alot, I promised to be with you” At this point Keeho felt bad he made Shota upsest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soul” Keeho mumbled, “I’m sorry” Keeho ended the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shota frowned, it was night so he couldn’t be able to go to his Hyungs house, and his mom is very overprotective of him, and going out at night is a big no-no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand Keeho curled up in a ball on his bed, unfortunately for him, Shota would be leaving to korea in two days, Shota and his family came to visit an aunt, and on the way back to his apartment Keeho had noticed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keeho was raised in Canada, but is half korean by his mothers side, that is until she died, his siblings left just like that, without a goodbye, although Keeho is of age, he has social anxiety and can’t go out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to his fathers house, after his mothers passing, and Keeho’s dad never cared about him, only because his mother had put Keeho in her will.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay safe everyone, also with the whole situation, I'm kinda taking a break from my SVT books, so I'm making other kpop books. </p><p>-- Aaliyah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Keeho’s POV~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Wake up, brat. Don’t forget my breakfast!” My fathers voice calls out, I take a breath and stretch my arms out, “Yes Sir!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ever since mom died, I had to go with my father, he said it was all my fault that she died, and I agree. She had gone to the store to get me a birthday present , and got shot in the store during a robbery.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I start changing into some clothes, scanning my body as I undress, Cuts… cuts everywhere.. I’m such a freak.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Looking down at my stomach, all I see is just fatness, I’m so fat, I need to skip breakfast, it’s not like I even go out anyways, I look away from the mirror, it’s disgusting to look at me.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“WHY ARE YOU SUCH A SLOTH? I”M GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK” My father yelled, throwing a shoe at me, missing by a couple inches,  I flinched, I felt tears building up in my eyes, “I’m s-sorry s-sir.. I-I was g-getting r-ready” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I maked his breakfast, I stare at the knives the entire time, aching to cut myself, I look back at my father and see him watching tv, I shake my head, now is not the time.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“HURRY UP USELESS CHILD!” He exclaimed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I quickly made his breakfast, and his lunch, placing it in his bento box, I handed it to him, as he left with a slam of the door.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I ran back to my room, locking the door, I grabbed my notebook, the book my mom gave me, before passing, I wrote everything I felt in here.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dear Mom,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Father wasn’t as bad as usual this morning, but I’m guessing today was extremely special for him. I talked to Shota yesterday. He's grown so much since you’ve seen him. I don’t go out much. Shota wants me to though, but I don’t want to, Shota also wanted me to go to therapy, I declined unfortunately, But Shota's leaving back to Korea soon, I didn't spend much time with. Anyways I have to go now.”  Love Stephen Yoon.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I close my book, and lay in bed, Shota’s probably busy, so I won’t bother him, I didn’t get enough sleep, I’ll just close my eyes and sleep.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be some cuss words, but only from Keeho's father and girlfriend, but the others don't cuss all the time, because of course they are minors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>@Haku_Soul </b>Good morning everyone, Love you guys 💖</p><p> </p><p><b>192.23k</b> 💙 <b>23.2k</b>💬</p><p> </p><p><b>Alfie_Kwon </b>Soul My bby 💕💕</p><p><b>Jong.Jong </b>Shota I love u too 💗</p><p><b>Rat.Jiung </b>my son is so beautiful😭😭</p><p><b>AoA.Fan </b>So cute you should be an idol</p><p><b>ArmyStarmy </b>Adorbs be my son😊</p><p><b>Choi.Theo </b>period sis 😤</p><p><b>Intak.Queen </b>Queen/King behaviour </p><p><b>Keehoe_Yoon </b>Soul you're so cute💜</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy all these updates lol, also please spread love and not hate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{Lacking in everythang}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Shota~~~</p><p>I can’t believe u hid him from me 😤</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>What happened this time </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>He has been hiding this man from me</p><p>He’s so cute yet hot</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Oh are you talking about Keeho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Keeho</p><p>Even his names sounds hot</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Hmm??</p><p>Stay away from him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong </b>
</p><p>How come??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Because Hyung has anxiety </p><p>He has social anxiety </p><p>Plus he's so shy </p><p>And I don't wanna assume</p><p>But I think he has depression </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Makes me want to protect him 😩</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>You haven't even met the man</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>And u think that's gonna stop him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>U rite</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Dats not how u spell it </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>Yes it is </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Y'all heard </p><p>People sayin </p><p>Addison Rae is cancelled </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>Why r u on American tiktok</p><p>Aren't u japanese and Korean </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>But y u gotta be racist smh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Anyways Imma text him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>I wouldn't do that if I were u</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>I'm telling u guys</p><p>Nothing's gonna stop that man </p><p>For shooting his shot</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Just add him here </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Lol no </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>The disrespect </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>I'll just follow him on Instagram </p><p>Then I'll just add him here 😌</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>I thought u were on my side 😔</p><p>It really be ur own </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Did u do it????</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Are u that desperate </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Maybe </p><p>Who knows </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Jong.Jong has added Keehoe_Yoon}</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>Here's yo boyfie rat </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Ayyy stop it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Hyung leave while u still have the chance</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keehoe_Yoon</b>
</p><p>Soul?????</p><p>Ur here???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Yes it's me</p><p>But please leave </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>Don't do it please</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Someone's trying to shoot their shot</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>Y'all didn't ask if he gay or anything </p><p>Y'all just added him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Jiung where u at</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Hai 😳</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>That ugly-ass emoji</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>Ya</p><p>We have minors here stop it </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>Did he leave??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Yep he just did </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>How do u know???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Cause I just did </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Haku_Soul has kicked Keehoe_Yoon}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>rOOd</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Bruh</p><p>I could've shot my shot</p><p>U ain't gotta do me like dat 😔😔</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>I'm telling u he ain't the one for u</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>When are u coming back </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Yeah we could meet up </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>As we should </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Tomorrow I'm done packing </p><p>I'm with Keeho right now</p><p>We just did something special</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Send a selca 😩</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>AHHHH</p><p>HE WENT GREEN/BLUE</p><p>BRUH HE LOOKS SO FINE</p><p>I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY SOMHRJNG BAD</p><p>SDHJSBEV</p><p>WHYJSBSB</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Chile If you don't control urself</p><p>Smh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>I've given up a long time ago </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>We legit met last year</p><p>What do u mean years ago 😐</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>I'm gonna miss that Hyung </p><p>😭😭😭</p><p>He's so special to me </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>How old is he</p><p>Just for scientific research </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>Uhh 😶😶</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Nineteen or was it twenty </p><p>It's between those two </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Okay good</p><p>Didn't want to catch a case </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>The consent here is 13</p><p>U wouldn't even catch a case 😒</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>And how would</p><p>U know that</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>Uhh</p><p>Gotta blast </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>I’m concerned </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Why</p><p>Nothing surprised </p><p>He’s always been weird </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>I leave for five seconds</p><p>And I’m getting attacked </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>I texted him 😣</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>I’m greatly disappointed </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>Y’all never listen to me</p><p>Nothing is going to stop </p><p>this man from shooting his shot</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Ayyy shut it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>Did he respond???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>HE LEFT ME ON READ</p><p>WHATTT</p><p>WHYYY</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>As he should 😤</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>
  <b>😐😐😐</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>Lol suck that </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>😂😂😂😂</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>I laughed so hard</p><p>My mom slapped me 😐</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>It’s what u deserve </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Sometimes y’all get my on my nerves </p><p>I’m trying to spend my last day with Keeho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Tell him i say hi</p><p>Pwease </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Ughh</p><p>Fine geez</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Lol shouldn’t have done that</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>Should’ve just ignored him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Do y’all hate me???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>Course not</p><p>I just don’t like u 😊</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>😂😂😂</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Anyways </p><p>What did he say</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>He didn’t say anything </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>I wheezed </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>Geez got rejected </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>How u feel 😂</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎</p><p> </p><p>“Soul let’s just go back please” Keeho mumbled, Soul had wanted Keeho to dye his hair a different color, he was mostly surprised that Keeho was getting out of the house, and he was glad.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine but let’s go get Ice cream first, this is our last day together so let’s make it count” Soul cheered as he pulled Keeho towards an Ice cream parlor.</p><p> </p><p>Keeho and Soul made their way back to Keeho’s house, His father was gone on a business trip for two weeks, and to say he was glad was an understatement, he was super excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung I’m gonna miss you alot” Soul clung onto Keeho’s arm, which mad the latter wince in pain, but replaced it with a small smile, “I’m going to miss you to Soul” </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Keeho visited Soul’s grandmother's house before they left. He said goodbye to the Haku family, Soul wanted Keeho to go to Korea with him, but unfortunately Keeho can’t do that just yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye Hyung” Soul hugged Keeho tight, “I’ll see you soon” Soul waved bye, before getting in the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For all the chapters I have published, I listened to my playlist, which consists of Siren of course, Make a wish by NCT, I by Taeyeon, Secret by Juju, Fallin'Flower by SVT, Run by BTS, Hwaa by G-(Idle), Enough by SF9, Spring breeze by Wanna One, and Fine by NU'EST.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>@Haku_Soul </b>
  <span>It’s only been two days, and I already miss u 😭😭</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>134.3K💙24.1K</b>
  <span>💬</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keehoe_Yoon </b>
  <span>Miss u to Soul</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong </b>
  <span>I’m glad ur back uglie let’s meet up 😆</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kaleyyy </b>
  <span>Adorbs like always </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung 😳😳</b>
  <span>😳</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo </b>
  <span>Jiung get out 😂😂😂</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen </b>
  <span>jesus 😂</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope to have a nice day, but because of my anxiety I haven't been doing so well, but since you guys are my supporters, I want you guys to feel excited overtime I publish my books or chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Keeho’s POV~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s been a week since Shota went back to korea, this guy keeps texting me though, he seems kinda desperate, he even started to video call me, not that I answered anyways. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He went from ‘Hi nice to meet you’ to ‘Your so hot. Soul told me not to associate with him, not that was going to in the first place, I miss Soul already.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I sigh, sitting down on the soft sand, the beach was empty again today, the sunset was nice like always, maybe if Soul visits again, I’ll take him here, the breeze is so nice.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey look there's someone here” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was startled by the voice, I got up fast, running behind the tree, peaking my head out, “There is no one here” another voice said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I slowly crept in my front door trying to be as quiet as possible. I saw one of the cars in the  driveway and I knew fathers girlfriend was here. I quickly tried to make it up the stairs only to be pulled down by my hair.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Where the hell were you?” She yelled</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I w-was a-at t-the b-b-beach” I replied</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Liar! You were probably playing around with some guy again weren’t you?” She spoke through gritted teeth, alcohol lingering in her breath. She threw me on the ground and kicked my stomach.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“NO, I’m not like that!” I defended myself standing up off the ground.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Stop being such a whore and maybe I’ll believe you!” She pushed me back down again before she walked away.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I ran to my room, locking the door, the lock was the only thing protecting me from my dad, and his crazy girlfriend. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{Lacking in everything)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>I have made a decision </p><p>To add my father in here</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Also Jiung stop hitting on Keeho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Never</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>But ‘all never listen to me</p><p>I said nothing is going to stop him from</p><p>Shooting his shot</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Honestly </p><p>I don’t even care </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>Rite rite</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>THAT IS NOT HOW U SPELL IT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Chillaxe </p><p>Soul add him quick </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Haku_Soul has added Keehoe_Yoon)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Welcome hyung </p><p>To our cult </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keehoe_Yoon</b>
</p><p>Soul??</p><p>What is this???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Hai 😄</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Oh god </p><p>This is going to be a disaster </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Hyung these are my friends </p><p>The one who slid in ur dms</p><p>Is Jiung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Hello 😊</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>The one who has the most basic name</p><p>Is Taeyang or just Theo</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Waddup </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>The one who says </p><p>He’s a queen is delusion</p><p>And his parents lied to him</p><p>That's Intak</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>I didn’t ask to be attacked</p><p>Anyways Hi I’m Intak😌 </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>And the last one</p><p>Is the youngest </p><p>Unfortunately he’s not ugly</p><p>But fortunately he’s crazy </p><p>That’s Jongseob</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>Ello mate 😝</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Tell me why he just roasted us</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Keeho Hai 😳</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keehoe_Yoon</b>
</p><p>Ummm Hai 👋</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Must protect 😤👊</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Hyung ignore the rat</p><p>We haven't called the infestation yet</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>Aww man</p><p>I just keep forgetting </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keehoe_Yoon</b>
</p><p>I have to go</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>Aww but u just got here</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Oh okay</p><p>See you then hyung</p><p> </p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p>I blinked my eyes a couple times to make the blurriness go away. I sat up, my body going into pain and my head pounding, making me groan.</p><p>I grabbed my phone, and looked at the time seeing it was already 11:37 pm. I took the blankets off me and stood up, my body screaming at me to sit back down. I shuffled to the door, opening it and looking for the bathroom. When I did find it I walked in and looked at myself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>I looked so ugly, green hair really doesn't suit me, my hair was growing longer than usual, I could probably even put it in a small bun, I looked at the bruises that covered my face. I lifted my hoodie and saw bruises littering my stomach. </p><p><br/>I sighed and shook my head, dropping my hoodie from my hands. I could hear shouting from the kitchen. I locked the door behind me. I change into different sweats.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long till my door was being banged on with the door knob jiggling. Hurtful words were muffled by the door but I could still understand them. Tears spilled from my eyes as I laid on my bed sobbing. I fell asleep shortly, with the banging continuing.</p><p> </p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡ </p><p> </p><p>I sat in my room and I didn’t hear the front door open and close, and their footsteps coming towards my room. That was until my door slammed open.</p><p> </p><p>“Get Up!” Mira, my fathers girlfriend shouted at me and I looked at her confused “GET UP!”</p><p> </p><p>I quickly stood to my feet scared she grabbed my hair and started to drag me down stairs. We stopped in the kitchen and she threw me on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Clean this up. We have guests coming” She hissed and walked out. I looked around the room and saw dishes and cans of beer everywhere. I walked over and started to clean up as fast as I could, and made dinner as well. I also had to go to the store nearby to get more beer.</p><p> </p><p>I was way too nervous, I grabbed everything I could, without attracting attention towards myself.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, after I had finished cleaning everything up, I was up in my room, I could hear my father talking to his girlfriend and some other people, I guess they were having a party for their business or something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(THE SOUL CULT)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>And that is how </p><p>I ended in jail for two months</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>Please</p><p>I was in jail for five months</p><p>For attempted vape</p><p>I wasn’t even vaping bruh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>I’m honestly concerned </p><p>For all of ur mental health</p><p>U guys have issues</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>U sure u aren't talking about urself</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Good point </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keehoe_Yoon</b>
</p><p>Hai </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>AHHH</p><p>Hello Keeho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>U just scared him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>I mean Jiung</p><p>Is a rat and a clown combined together </p><p>I would definitely be scared too</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Y’all just jealous </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Of what???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Anyways, Hyung are you okay??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keehoe_Yoon</b>
</p><p>Uh yeah</p><p>I’m fine</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Don’t worry</p><p>Were all guys here</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>Well except Jiung</p><p>He’s a rat </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>😛💅</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keehoe_Yoon</b>
</p><p>What’s korea like?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Hyung????</p><p>Are you???</p><p>Coming to korea???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keehoe_Yoon</b>
</p><p>I don’t know yet</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>YESSSSSS</p><p>COME TO KOREA</p><p>I MISS U</p><p>I CAN’T BE FAR FROM U</p><p>U CAN STAY WITH ME</p><p>HYUNG COME TO KOREA </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>AHHHHH</p><p>UR COMING TO KOREA<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Children please control urself</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>Korea is actually cool</p><p>You should move here</p><p>The food is good</p><p>And the views are amazing </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keehoe_Yoon</b>
</p><p>Where do you live? Soul?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>*******************</p><p>Seoul is so cool</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Come to my house</p><p>*******************</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>Don’t go to his house</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keeheo_Yoon</b>
</p><p>Umm I have to go now</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong</b>
</p><p>Aww bye </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat.Jiung</b>
</p><p>Bye my love </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen</b>
</p><p>See ya Keeho</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul</b>
</p><p>Bye hyung 😊</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo</b>
</p><p>goodbye</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello it's me again ur not so favorite author, anyways hope you guys are doing okay, and taking care of urself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Keeho’s private account </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>@Sad_Life_Quotes </b>
  <span>I’m scared </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>234</b>
  <span>💙</span>
  <b>19</b>
  <span>💬</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Koreaboo </b>
  <span>Don’t be oppar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Autumn </b>
  <span>Flying for the first time is scary </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ercikaflay </b>
  <span>It’s actually super fun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Beomhwa </b>
  <span>Stay safe on the flight </span>
</p><p>
  <b>KyutieClip </b>
  <span>Hope you arrive safely </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning there will b a panic attack and a anxiety attack as well, please keep in mind that if they trigger you, please don't read this book.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~Keeho's POV~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave my ticket to the lady at the front, It didn’t take long for me to find my seat, but another guy was sitting there, he looked cold, I sat inside, I felt so shy compared to him, he didn’t seem to notice me, which I felt grateful for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long the plane was moving, and a flight attendant was running through the emergency routine. I looked out the window, for some reason I felt something in my stomach, this is the first time I’m going to Korea as an adult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I left my father a note, but of course I didn’t put where I was going for a reason. I looked around around, and noticed the guy had looked at me, “18 hours and 50 minutes until we get to korea”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened, 18 hours, I didn’t think it was going to take this long to go to Korea, “oh geez” I mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth as the plane shuddered and ascended in the air. The tray in front of the boy fell. It was about fifteen more minutes of this and the plane had finally settled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seatbelt sign turned off and a flight attendant started rolling a drink cart down the aisle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour into the flight, the plane shuddered horribly and the fasten seatbelt sign flashed on. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Folks, we’re experiencing a little bit of turbulence,” came a voice from the ceiling. “Please remain in your seats’</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Okay, yeah this was a bad idea, I gripped my arm around the arm rests. At the same time, the person behind me started kicking my seat in an attempt to recline. Somewhere a baby began to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy next to me paid no mind to the chaos, merely turning to the next page of his book, and grabbing his cup of tea before it could fall off hre tray .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if I close my eyes, this would end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♡♡♡♡♡♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finally got off the plane, I searched for a taxi fast, I didn’t want to be with others, I also gave him Soul’s address, I wonder how he’s going to react when he sees me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house wasn’t that small or big, I walked towards the door, and ring the doorbell, I heard shuffling from the other side, before the door opened at revealed Shota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at me for a while before hugging me, “Hyung~” He cried, I hugged him back tightly, “I’m here” I smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung before you get mad, I didn’t expect you to be here, but I um have friends over” I froze, I shook my head, I couldn’t breath well, “Listen Hyung you don’t have to talk to them just go to my room okay” Shota pulled me in the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath, before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~No one POV~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Soul, who was at the do-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All four boys stood there, they stared at Keeho and Soul, Keeho bit his lip, as his hands started shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long when Soul realized Keeho was having a panic attack, he kneeled down in front of his hyung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung?" Soul whispered as he sat up, perplexed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeho just sobbed to himself, his body rocking back and forth. "I can't breathe. I can't breathe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just breathe," Soul tried to soothe, leaning in to touch Keeho’s shoulder to try to calm him down just a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keeho? I need you to take a deep breath, through your nose, for seven seconds." Keeho complied. "Hold it for eight… release for eight, repeat until you calm down a little, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Keeho began to relax enough and realize that once again, he had had another fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And slowly but surely, Keeho felt himself begin to calm down. His racing pulse slowed and his breathing evened out. The nausea lingered, but it wasn't as strong. Soul continued to hold onto his wrists. Noise had turned normal and the lights were no longer so bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it." Soul voice remained calm and Keeho latched onto that, looking up to meet his eyes. "Theo hyung, can you go and bring me a wet paper towel. Cold water. Jongseob, can you go and get a bottle of water, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes never left Keeho as he spoke and the pair fled to fulfil their errands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you feel like you can stand up?" Keeho nodded and Soul slowly helped him to his feet, guiding him over to the couch. "Keep breathing slowly, Hyung." He pulled up a seat to sit opposite him as Theo returned with the cold paper towel and Jongseob brought a bottle of water so cold condensation was dripping from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeho felt the blessed cold of the water as the paper towel rested over the back of his neck and he took the proffered, already open bottle of water from the profiler, taking tiny sips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go hyung” Soul patted Keeho’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Keeho finally calmed down, he looked down nervously, playing with his sweater, Soul glanced at his friends, as they gave Keeho conrening looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keeho~Hyung, you Jongseob, Intak, Jiung and Theo” Soul broke the ice, “From the group chat” Keeho looked up at each face, as he sniffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Keeho, I hope we didn’t startle you” Theo said, as he gave him an encouraging smile, “</span>
  <b>Hey, I heard you speak english</b>
  <span>” Intak said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeho looked at Intak, not knowing the younger knew english.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-n-nice t-to m-meet y-you” Keeho mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiung, couldn’t help but feel some type of way towards Keeho, he felt like he needed to protect him, he wants Keeho to be comfortable around him and the others.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not me watching a scary movie while writing this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>@Rat.Jiung </b>
  <span>A new recruit to the team 💛also thank u to Soul’s mom for taking the pic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>22.3K</b>
  <span>💙</span>
  <b>10.3K</b>
  <span>💬</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Beomhwa </b>
  <span>ehh Keeho oppa met u 🙍</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Koreaboo</b>
  <span> all of u look nice except on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyutiecakes </b>
  <span>I don’t think he fits hmm???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ashley.Fan </b>
  <span>Cuties</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jong.Jong </b>
  <span>Welcome Hyung 😊</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Haku_Soul </b>
  <span>YAY!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CoolCat </b>
  <span>wow u guys look cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Choi.Theo </b>
  <span>At least I’m not the oldest anymore 😅😅</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Intak.Queen </b>
  <span>ur still an old hag</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might publish five chapters if I can, also i met this wonderful girl, but unfortunately she has a boyfriend, although she did say she also wanted a girlfriend and wants to be in polyamorous relationship.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Keeho woke up, with twenty five missed calls from his dad, thirteen messages, and 10 missed calls from his dad's girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, I put your phone on mute because it was super loud last night” Theo said, before getting up and entering a room. Keeho sat there in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was all alone, that is until Jiung entered the living room with Jongseob, they had something different than what they had on yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can use the bathroom now” Jongseob jumping onto the couch Keeho was on, making the older flinch, accidentally covering his face thinking he would hit him, both Jiung and Jongseob noticed, glancing at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry hyung,” Jongseob apologized. Keeho looked at them and sent them a small smile, “I-It’s o-okay, d-d-don’t w-worry” Keeho stuttered out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’ll go t-to the b-bathroom n-now” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jiung and Jongseob nodded, before turning on the tv, but then got bored and started wrestling together only to be stopped by Intak who jumped on jiung’s back, “Charge horsey” He yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not on my watch!” Soul screamed, jumping onto Jongseob’s back, “On guard”, Theo sat on the couch watching the tv, as the other four were playing castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Theo was the princess, and Soul and Jongseob were the villians, which made Jiung and Intak the prince.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keeho finally came downstairs, which got Jiung attention, the younger boy couldn’t help but stare at the older, he looked nice, yet casual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But unfortunately that's not what Keeho thought of himself, “Why am I dressing up, it’s not like i’m even handsome” He thought to himself many times, and now is one of those times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hyung” Soul waved to him, as he got off Jongseobs back, “we were thinking of going to Rainbow Co, it’s an ice cream shop, wanna come along” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keeho doesn’t like going out, he has social anxiety, but he also didn’t want to upset Soul, so he agreed, “Really! Great let’s go”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>♡♡♡♡♡♡</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you like?” The worker said, sending Jiung and Theo winks, “I swear she’s trying way too hard” Intak whispered to Jongseob and Soul, “Way Too hard” Jongseob frowns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung and I want cookies and cream ice cream” Soul answered, as Keeho gave him a nod, “I want a mango Ice cream, and also a strawberry Milkshake” Jongseob smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want the waffle nachos” Intak grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll just take the strawberry,” Theo said, closing the menu, ”Same,” Jiung answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming right up” She sent the two boys another wink before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>About twenty minutes later, the lady came back, and placed each of their orders in front of the boys, but a piece of paper fell on the floor right next to where Keeho was sitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keeho bent down and opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I like you. Let's go out sometimes here my number just in case you need to contact me in any way ;) 712-892-****’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, Keeho didn't like the way she was winking at Jiung or Theo so he crumpled the piece of paper and put it in his pocket all while the girl saw everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gritted her teeth, “just you wait green boy” She growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About an hour had passed,“That was so good,” Intak said as he stretched, “So good” Jongseob rubbed his belly, “I want more” he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what?” Theo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soul looked over at Keeho, the older boy was standing next to jongseob, a little close, Soul was glad Keeho was getting comfortable with the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The park!” Jongseob cheered, he grabbed Keeho’s arm running off, “Hey wait up!” Intak shouted as the others followed behind them laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HIGHER” Jongseob yelled, as Intak pushed him on the swing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WAIT NO, LOWER” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo laughed as he couldn't control it anymore, “Hey stop laughing at me” Jongseob pouts, as he plops on the grass with a groan, “You asked to go higher” Intak argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Keeho was sitting next to Soul, and Jongseob, “It’s what you deserve” Jiung snickers, as he laid back on the grass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this, you can see the stars” Jiung said, Jongseob and Intak laid back as well, “Look it’s an ice cream” Jongseob laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three laid back on the grass, “That looks like an eye” Theo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keeho was honestly glad he met Soul and the others, he felt like he was part of their small family, even if he has only been there for a day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>